Leur bout du monde
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: C'était leur bout du monde cette passerelle en bois qui se jetait dans le vide des Monts d'Arrée


Il sent la chaleur de son dos contre son torse, ses cheveux viennent lui chatouiller le menton et ses mains caresse doucement les bras qu'il a refermé sur elle en un cocon protecteur. Alors qu'ils regardent ensemble la lande qui s'étire sous leur pied il réalise la chance qu'il a. Profitant de l'instant présent, il aspire une longue bouffée de l'air chargé des odeurs de bruyères et d'ajoncs. Là, sur le bout du monde de Lucy, il se sent heureux. Sur cette simple jetée de bois qui ne donne sur rien, il laisse le temps filer sans chercher à le rattraper. Lui l'hyperactif, c'est seulement lorsqu'il tient Lucy dans ses bras qu'il se pose enfin. Avec elle il prend le temps de regarder le monde sans chercher à sans cesse le capturer de ses crayons avides.  
C'est avec elle sur ce bout du monde, ce ponton de planches disjointes qui se lance dans le vide à l'assaut des nuées que Lorcan arrête de se lancer dans cette perpétuelle quête sur les traces de son arrière-grand-père paternel. Là sur ce bout du monde qui est devenu le leur, sur ce ponton qui se lance dans le vide sans aucune raison, il se sent chez lui.

Doucement, le soleil décline en laissant dans le ciel des traînées de pourpres et d'oranges sur un fond gris mousseux de nuage. En dessous de l'horizon le vent emporte dans le ciel des tourbillons de pollen en une pluie jaunâtre qui vient déposer sur les barrières de la passerelle une fine couche de poussière légèrement collante. Le nez dans les cheveux de Lucy pour se protéger de ce pollen irritant, il respire à grande bouffée son parfum sucré qui lui rappelle celui sirupeux du gâteau à la citrouille. Heureux, il voudrait pouvoir fixer à jamais ce moment hors du temps. Et c'est là sur ce ponton qui mène à une petite maison niché en haut d'une colline des monts d'Arrée qu'il se rappelle que son histoire à lui et Lucy à commencé de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.  
Par un singulier hasard ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux à des lieues de la Bretagne en plein désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Et c'est là-bas eux qui ont vécu tout ce temps l'un à côté de l'autre sans jamais se voir qu'ils se sont redécouverts.

Comme l'a dit Lucy : « Vous ne savez jamais quand l'aventure viendra vous cueillir. Cela peut-être devant votre porte tout comme dans la plus sombre des grottes. Mais il arrive aussi que celle-ci vous tombe dessus au détour d'une lettre ». Une lettre et une invitation à comprendre le mystère de Chaco Canyon voilà comment leur histoire à commencé.  
Qui aurait cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble. La douce et rêveuse Lucy et l'hyperactif et aventureux Lorcan personne n'y croyait au départ et surtout pas Percy.  
Mais ce que la famille de Lucy n'avait pas compris, c'est que c'est leur amour du monde, cette envie d'en comprendre les mystères qui les ont rapprochés. Car après tout, que ça soit en dessinant ou en écrivant, chacun à leur façon, ils aspirent à fixer la beauté de ce qui les entoure. Et lui l'étrangeté de Lucy il s'en est toujours moqué, pour la simple et bonne raison que pour lui, contrairement à ce que pense la majorité de sa belle-famille, elle n'est pas bizarre Lucy elle est tout simplement elle-même.

Elle est là, tout là-bas au bout de son monde. Alors qu'elle sent le torse de Lorcan contre elle, elle repense à ce qui l'a poussé à acheter sa maison. C'est cet endroit, cette singulière jetée perdue dans la lande Armoricaine qui avait déclenché son coup de coeur.  
Son bout du monde il a l'air de rien avec son plancher où on voit entre les planches, clouées irrégulièrement, la lande qui danse sous le vent. Des barrières où la peinture s'écaille se dressent sur les côtés et au bout une vitre de verre légèrement teintée égaie le pont brunâtre qui se dresse devant ses pieds. C'est une passerelle patinée par le temps qui part de la colline pour aller se perdre dans le ciel. Il ne paie peut-être pas de mine son petit ponton mais il a quelque chose de magique. Et là dans les bras de Lorcan elle ne regrette en rien cet achat qui avait paru saugrenu à ses parents.  
Elle aime se rendre sur son perchoir pour contempler le monde. Après être parti de chez elle, elle avait parcouru le monde dans le but de le regarder de ses grands yeux gris. Elle avait vu des paysages splendides, regardés de loin les gens vivre, avait touché du doigt des mystères qui enveloppaient des ruines perdus.

Mais pourtant c'est ici en Bretagne, cette langue de terre qui avait été sa première destination qu'elle a posé ses valises. De sa première rencontre avec cette lande mystérieuse elle a gardé une étincelle qui danse encore dans ses yeux autrefois si mélancolique. C'est aux pieds des contreforts des Monts d'Arrée que Lucy s'est installée.  
Encore aujourd'hui elle se souvient avec précision des émotions qui l'ont parcourue lorsqu'elle avait regardé l'aube se lever sur les montagnes élimées par le temps loin, très loin de la demeure familiale. C'est cette envie renouvelée de contempler l'aube dessinée ses volutes d'or toute en atténuation pourprée qui l'a poussée à acheter sa maison. Elle est tombée amoureuse de cette vieille passerelle qui surplombe le vide d'une végétation revêche qui s'acharne à coloniser la pierre érodée.  
Et c'est ici, dans cette lande loin de l'Angleterre et des Etats-Unis qu'elle compte faire sa vie avec Lorcan. Alors qu'elle sent la respiration de Lorcan dans ses cheveux elle repense à ce qu'un jour Louis lui avait murmuré alors que lui et Alyssum étaient venus lui rendre visite : « Un jour toi aussi Lucy tu trouveras tes étoiles et alors tu brilleras comme jamais dans la nuit ». Elle n'avait compris ses paroles que le jour où le regard bleu scintillant de Lorcan avait plongé dans ses yeux gris.  
Là sur leur bout du monde elle se sent libre, libre d'aimer et de vivre. Dans les bras du jeune homme elle se sent enfin complète enfin totalement heureuse. Et alors que le soleil se couche et qu'une pluie de pollen les enveloppe elle caresse tendrement les mains de Lorcan posées sur son ventre qui s'arrondit tout doucement.


End file.
